Once more hunted
by FullmetalScruffs
Summary: A little bit of déja vu between Bee and Sam. Slash. Light lemon


**Yay! My first BeexSam! Cool!**

**I read about this topic on the BeexSam community on livejournal, and it went something like "what do you think Bee thought as he chased Sam in the movie?" and OF COURSE my little cpu... err, BRAIN began working. And here is a random piece of hunting-fic. It's BeexSam, of course.**

**Warnings: Slash, interracial action, some fluff. And Optimus will kill me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own transformers -sniffs-**

* * *

Sam Witwicky was bored.

He and Mikaela had graduated, she with almost nothing else but A:s, and he had also got decent grades. Now all he had to do was…

Finding a job. Ugh.

He sunk deeper down into the couch and watched the TV with non-existent interest. He wanted to do something, but everyone was either away or uninterested. And since Mikaela had broke up with him the same day as they graduated _("congratulati__ons.__It's over." Thank you very much…)_, they decided not to have contact for a few weeks. Somehow he had agreed to stay friends with her, but they needed to be away from each other for a while.

So there he was, half-lying in the couch, shirtless, sweating like an ice cube in Sahara, and bored to death. He turned off the TV and groaned as the air seemed to get even hotter. The couch would be stained with his sweat if he spent much more time in it, so he got up and wandered around the living room in a hunt for something to do.

Something glistened outside and nearly blinded him as he passed a window. He peered out through the glass and looked at the sun-yellow Camaro standing on the driveway. He smiled for himself. His parents had had some issues with having a mechanical alien waiting outside the house almost all day long, but they would never try to get him out from their house lot. He _had_ saved their son after all, and it looked pretty neat having a brand new car by their home.

Plus, if they _would_ try getting rid of Bumblebee, Sam would never talk to them again. Ever.

He licked some sweat off his upper lip. One of the side mirrors slanted discreetly, making the sunlight reflect into his eyes again. He put a hand in front of his face and grinned through the slight irritation of being half-blind.

"Yeah, I see ya." He said lowly, and it was as if Bee had heard him; he could hear the radio turning on and loud music tore through the trembling air. Sam sighed and tried glaring at his friend, but gave up, grabbed his t-shirt from the floor (he had no idea how it had gotten there), put it on and went out.

The heat was even worse outside. He huffed slightly as he walked up to the Camaro. The radio made some happy kind of chirp and instantly switched the channel as he saw the boy leaving his house. Electric guitars roared from some hidden speaker.

_"__I've been looking__ for a driver who is qualified _

_s__o if you think that you're the one, step into my ride_

_I'm a fine tuned supersonic speed machine…"_

Sam snorted in amusement at the song, instantly recognized it. He stood right beside Bee, whose door flung up eagerly.

_"__So if you __feel me let me know, know, know_

_Come on now wh__at you're waiting for, for, for_

_My engine is ready to explode, expl__ode, explode_

_So start me up and watch me go, go, go__"_

Sam smiled excusingly at the Camaro, shrugging.

"Sorry, pal. Leather seats. Gets hot as hell."

Bee revved his engine as encouragement.

_"I go from zero to sixty in three point five_

_Baby you got the keys_

_n__ow shut up and drive, drive, drive, drive__"_

"I won't. You're too hot."

Sam looked around and saw his bike standing by the garage. An evil idea popped up in his head, and he grinned before heading off towards it. Bee's engine almost stopped as his "owner" took the old thing and jumped on it. He quickly regained his composure, though, and as Sam came riding on the bike down the driveway, he switched to another song.

_"What's up people?"_ The singer roared. Sam still had the grin on his face.

"I'm just going to go with this for a while. See ya in a while, Bee!"

And then he was gone. Bee merely stood there, perplexed. He chose a _bike_ instead of him? It only took a moment for his engine to start up again. It revved angrily. He wasn't going anywhere with that piece of scrap!

Sam pedaled down the street, almost whistling for himself. He knew he had pissed Bumblebee off by taking the bike, and he would follow him for sure. Though the yellow Autobot was very kind and, as Mikaela always called it, "huggable", he _was_ a trained soldier that was used to have some kind of task to occupy himself with. There had been terribly little to do since they saved the world and all that, and they both needed some stimulation… so why not a chase through Tranquility?

Just as he had predicted, it didn't even take a minute before he heard the familiar song coming from behind him. The Camaro rolled up beside him on the empty road, cruising calmly.

_"__I got c__lass like a 57 Cadillac_

_Got all th__e drive and a whole lot of__ boom in the back_

_You look like you can handle what's under my hood_

_You keep saying that you will, boy I whish you would__"_

Sam shook his head and kept his eyes on the sidewalk he was biking on, holding the handlebars with one hand and slouching a little.

"Nu-uh. I won't go in there, Bee. " He said nonchalantly. Bee projected his holo-self, and the 20-year old, blonde man that suddenly was sitting in the driver's seat glared at him with unnaturally electrical blue eyes. Sam tried to ignore it and sped up a little. Bumblebee did the same.

"Get. In." His holo said; Sam could hear the unsaid "or else" clearly but quickened his pace a little more.

"Nope." He said, trying to calm himself down. He really hoped he didn't piss Bee off for real – he had a feeling that it was no good to anger a twenty feet-tall killing machine. The Camaro followed him as he turned left, its engine growling like an angry beast.

"Come here or I'll force you." The "man" stated coolly. Sam turned to look at his friend and grinned.

"You'll have to catch me first!"

And then he sped off. Holo-Bee inhaled heavily through his nose, flexed his fingers and grasped the steering wheel until the leather complained under the pressure. His blue eyes sparkled with electricity.

"Okay," he mumbled to himself, trying to keep the smile off his face. "If that's what you want, stupid little…!"

He accelerated with a roar that almost sounded _excited._

* * *

Sam was no longer bored. He was scared to death. He went as fast as he could, the bike swaying as he pedaled. Traffic lights, people, trees, cars, everything was a blur when he sped past them. He hoped that no one would be stupid enough to try stopping him or blocking his way; he was sure he would get killed when he fell. Luckily, nothing like that happened and before he knew it, he had gotten to the centre of the town. He heard a car coming closer and yelped, trying to go faster. 

Mikaela was sitting comfortably with an ice cream from McDonalds in her hand, a paper napkin directly under it in fear of spilling on the leather beneath her. She and Optimus Prime in his truck-form were standing by the road, watching people and cars go by them and talking lazily with each other about nothings.

She choked when she saw a familiar figure zooming past them, and three seconds later, Bumblebee came after his owner. His holo-form grinned like mad and let out a wolfish howl in delight.

Mikaela was speechless; the ice cream slipped out of her hand and landed on the sun-warm seat. Several people stopped dead in their tracks as a very unmanly shriek came from the flame-patterned semi

A very sweaty and adrenaline-high Sam could almost sense Bee biting at his heels. This felt just like last time, when he had run for his life from his – what he had thought then – possessed car. The only difference was that this time, he knew he wasn't going to be nearly killed by Barricade. He took a sharp turn and went down a small road between two huge brick buildings, hoping to shake him off.

He barely had the time to hit the brakes when a solid wall appeared right in front of him.

The front tire of his bike hit the hindrance, and he was on the verge of flying headfirst into it. Somehow, he managed to maintain his balance long enough to jump off the vehicle.

"What now?" he gasped, panting hard from the race through Tranquility. He put a hand on the cool bricks that had been in the shade since morning, thinking hard. He couldn't jump over it, it was far too high. "I'm not trapped, I'm not trapped, I'm… _fuck!_"

He turned around to see if Bee had found him, and groaned as a yellow form stopped right at the other end of the alley. The hologram grinned, and then something that Sam hadn't expected happened; Bee transformed, in broad daylight on a – okay, not very crowded street, but still.

The ex-Camaro-now-robot didn't rise from his crouching position like he usually did, but simply turned his head to look at Sam, and then began _crawling_ into the alley. The nervous teen backed away slowly until he felt himself hit the wall. There was a screeching noise above Bee, and Sam could see why he hadn't stood up; even when crawling, his back scraped against an oddly placed balcony.

The Autobot was only six feet away; Sam had grown so nervous that he had to stop himself from whimpering. Bumblebee was his friend, and he was relatively small for his kind, but it was still intimidating to have something… someone so _big_ and _powerful_ and _very_ _alien_ that close. He pressed himself against the wall and didn't dare moving a muscle as Bee's face ended up inches from his own. He could hear the low buzzing from the parts that made his friend, the faint crackle of his spark. It was…

_Exciting._

Bee eyed him for a moment with glowing optics before poking his "owner" gently in the chest with a huge finger.

"I won."

Sam let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding and slouched a bit. He had thought Bee was going to… kill him or torture him or… well,_ something!_

"Uh.."

He cleared his throat and tried again, conjuring up an "I knew all along that you'd know when to stop"-smile.

"Yeah, you won, Bee. I'm trapped. You got me."

"And winners get?"

That puzzled Sam. He blinked confusedly and wiped his sweaty brow with the back of his hand. He didn't see where this was going.

"Er, a prize?"

Bumblebee looked smug.

"Yes, Sam. A prize. What am I getting for winning?"

Sam chewed on his lower lip, looking around to give himself time to think. When he couldn't think of anything, he spread his arms wide and smiled (he hoped) charmingly.

"Me?"

Bee seemed to think about that for a couple of seconds, nodded and drew back a little.

"Alright. I get you." He stated. Sam turned around to grab his bike, thinking that the danger was over, but something grabbed him from behind. He yelped in surprise at the sneak-attack and tried turning to face his assaulter.

"Bee, I…"

"You said I'd get you." A familiar voice spoke into his ear. A pair of arms snuck around his form and he thought he could spot blonde hair in the corner of his vision. Managing to turn around, he looked up at the fake human holding him with a smirk on his lips. Sam could see robot-Bee retracting the last feet before going into car-mode once more and becoming still. Strong fingers took hold of his chin and made his gaze return to the face in front of his own.

"Yeah, Bee, you won me, but you've had me all along!" He said with an alarmed tone in his voice.

Bumblebee's fingers, which still were on Sam's chin, slid down his neck. The teen had a hard time not to shiver as the sensitive skin was caressed.

"I have?" Bee asked, half-amused. "Not like this."

Sam was going to ask what "like this" was when oh so soft lips met his own and he melted into a puddle on the dirty asphalt. It was completely new, new and strange and _oh __fuck__ yes_ do that again. He placed his arms around Bee's lean frame and pulled him closer, not caring about how the heck he was going to get oxygen like that, that he was making out with his enormous guardian, - a mechanical assassin that currently disguised himself as a brand-new Camaro thirty feet away, or that he had been fearing for his life just a minute ago.

When Bee at last broke the contact, Sam gasped and stared up at the electric blue eyes.

"I got your point…" He said, nodding and feeling very lightheaded. He wasn't sure of whether he was going to faint or not, both from the new adrenaline rushing through him, or the _sensation_ of actually being held like this, looked at with those piercing eyes that radiated _want_ and _possessiveness_. Or that there might be another meaning to Bumblebee's words. That he was going to do… _that._

"You're afraid of something." Bee stated, a trace of worry in his very real and attractive face. Sam felt a hand on his cheek, and the gesture calmed him down somewhat.

"It's just that… do you want to, you know..?"

Bumblebee's brow furrowed in bemusement, and Sam tried his hardest not to imitate a stop-sign.

"No?" The hologram said confusedly.

"Are you going to force me to do…stuff? I mean, _stuff_ stuff?" He didn't want to say it out loud; it would make all this so much more real and that scared the shit out of him. Luckily, Bee seemed to get the point. He chuckled lowly and pulled Sam closer.

"Not force… just…"

He was almost kissing Sam, his eyes half-lidded and one hand around the back of the boy's neck, lips teasingly close to lips and Sam wished he could just _get on_ with it.

"Persuade a little."

They closed the last inches between them and there was that fucking amazing sensation of electricity rushing through Sam's body. It was like being on fire, every nerve hypersensitive in an instant. Suddenly Bee took hold of his thighs and lifted him up, moving forward until Sam could feel the cool bricks through the back of his t-shirt. He had no contact with the ground, and the holo didn't seem to have any trouble with holding him up against the wall with… oh god, _one_ hand. He had no idea how that was possible, he didn't want to know. All he craved was more, _more._

And Bee seemed happy to oblige. His free hand took hold of the boy's t-shirt and pulled up. Sam wiggled out of the piece of clothing being taken off, and when it was disposed off, Bee's warm hand slid up his front, finding a nipple and pinching it. Sam gasped and tried arching his back instinctively, but his guardian seemed to be everywhere and stopped him from moving more than necessary.

The kisses had become feverish; Sam's body was on fire, the contrast between a warm, toned body in front of him and the cool wall being pressed against his bare back, along with the small whimpers from Bee and his form pressing up between Sam's thighs, the opening of his pants and FUCK YES just like that!

The teen moaned loudly as his rock-hard erection was caressed with a firm hand. He tried rocking against what made him feel so good and let out a dry sob with need that was swallowed by Bee's mouth. When they broke the kiss once more, he was panting too and his cheeks were flushed. Sam wondered dimly how he must look in the other's eyes right now.

"You're okay? Your heart-rate is very high." Bumblebee asked. Sam nodded and put his arms around the guardian's neck.

"Yeah, I'm… whoa… Where have you _learned_ that?" He gasped. Bee smirked.

"Two hundred terabytes of information about sex downloaded from…"

"Okay, okay, I get it!" Sam said, his voice going shrill. "I don't wanna know, really, but you're doing a GREAT job!"

Bee simply looked at the human.

"Yes, that was kind of the point. Now…"

He looked down at them both.

"We'll have some more clothing to dispose of to complete this."

Sam's guts jumped.

"_What_"

It shouldn't have been such a huge surprise to him, but the thought of having… well… he hadn't tried it before. And it was just _odd. _Bumblebee failed to see the problem. Well, maybe not, but shouldn't be _that _bad.

"I would never hurt you."

The kind statement made Sam look up at Bee with surprise.

"I thought you just…"

"Wanted you? You can be damn sure of it, but I don't want it to be like that."

The sudden sincerity in Bee's voice touched something in the teen, and he listened intently as his guardian continued.

"I just don't want you like this, Sam, but in every way."

He caressed the boy's face with the back of his hand, still holding him up with ease. His blue eyes showed a million feelings.

"It's very hard to explain our ways and thoughts for another race, but I know you'll understand when I summarize it all with 'I love you'."

Sam simply stared at Bee. His world was turned upside down in that very moment.

"Bumblebee…" He whispered slowly. "You're not…"

The holo let go of Sam and stepped aside, letting him see the Camaro standing outside the alley. Except that it wasn't a Camaro anymore, but a robot sitting on the road that looked straight at him.

"Yes." The real he said. "I am. It's not like we'd express it, but I love you."

Holo-Bee took hold of Sam and kissed him softly.

"And that's why I want to do this."

The teen's world was turning upside down. He was glad that he was being held up right now, or he'd fall down.

"I'm… Bee… I don't know where I stand right now. I care so much about you… but I just broke up with Mikaela and I don't want it to use you just for feeling a bit better. If something's going to happen, I want it to be completely honest."

Bumblebee stroked his hair in a calming manner.

"Don't stress your cpu to try figuring it out right now." He said lowly. He tilted Sam's head up and kissed him, caressing his cheek, jaw, neck.

"Don't think. Just go with it."

He smiled down at the teen.

"You can use me. I want to do it for you."

He held Sam close, tracing a hand over a slim hip. Sam shuddered and closed his eyes at the contact; it felt wonderful, something as simple as that could make his mind become dizzy… Before he knew it, his jeans were disposed of, and he was once again against the wall, whimpering, writhing and moaning at Bee's expert caresses. He tried returning the favor but the hologram merely shooed his hands away when he considered the boy to try too hard to concentrate on his own pleasure.

Losing virginity was not as bad as Sam had thought; it stung and burned in the beginning, but Bee was fantastic. He seemed to know exactly what the other wanted, and when he wanted it. It didn't take long before Sam came with a loud cry, slouching against the wall and being blinded for a moment as the orgasm rushed through him in waves. Bee wasn't far behind; Sam had no idea what really happened, but suddenly his guardian went rigid and completely motionless (both the holo and the real Bee). It lasted a moment or two, and when he went back to normal he seemed rather dizzy.

Ten minutes later, Sam sat in the passenger seat of the Camaro. The leather seemed to caress his back as he dozed off slowly. The holo smiled constantly and when Sam leaned against his shoulder, he put his head on the teen's.

"You know… Bee…" Sam mumbled drowsily, giving him a goofy grin.

"Hmm?"

"I'm glad that I was mean to you earlier."

Bumblebee chuckled lowly.

"Me too."

Sam tilted his head upwards and gave Bee a kiss on the neck before falling asleep.


End file.
